User blog:HarmonTower805/Happy Tree Friends Battle: Episode 19 - The Finale Part 1/2
Happy Tree Friends Battle - Episode 19: The Finale (Part 1 of 2) S.E.W: Welcome back to Happy Tree Friends Battle, Las time, We race in Las Vegas and Cuddles won immunity, So that meant that Flippy, Petunia, and Flaky were up for elimination, Let's go to the elimination and see who will place 4th. (Meanwhile) Shifty: That Vegas Trip was pretty amazing, You would believe how much money I got!!! Flaky: And I can't believe how much I hate you, You just somewhat "forced" your brother to leave the team, and That caused our team to lose thanks to you!!! Lifty: Yeah, Shifty that was mean, You know sometimes you can be a real........ S.E.W: ITS ELIMINATION TIME, AND THAT MEANS THAT PETUNIA, FLIPPY, AND FLAKY MUST REPORT TO THE ELIMINATION AREA!!!! (After arriving at the elimination area) S.E.W: Like I said last episode, Today will be the last viewer elimination, and we got 20 votes, same as last time, which is fine with me!! Flaky: Let me guess, I got 0 likes S.E.W: Nope, but someone did get 0 likes, and that's Petunia Petunia: WHAT, I THOUGH I WAS WELL LIKED IN THIS GAME!!! Flaky: Then how many like votes did I get?? S.E.W: Well, You and Flippy are tied at 5 votes, But since Flippy won the prize recently, Flaky will get the prize!!! Flaky: Yeah, What do I get!!?? S.E.W: You get a check for $300 Flaky: Alright!!! S.E.W: Now, I want to make this elimination quick, so........ Flippy is safe at 1 vote Flaky is safe at 3 votes Which means that Petunia is eliminated with 6 votes Petunia: I knew it, But at least I did well, 4th isn't that bad at all when you think about it, So I guess this is so long guys S.E.W: Ok Petunia, You may join the other eliminated contestants over there, But the elimination isn't over yet Everyone: Huh!!?? S.E.W: That's right, There is 1 more elimination, before we wrap this episode up, The eliminated contestants, will vote one of the Final 3 contestants off the show, so that we are down to our final 2, Eliminated Contestants, Go vote in the Voting Booth who you want to leave!! (Inside the Voting Booth) Lumpy - (22nd): I vote Disco Bear, He's mean S.E.W: Disco Bear wasn't even up for elimination, he's already eliminated Lumpy: I want Dandruff Girl to Leave, She is such a Scardy Bat S.E.W: That's SCARDY CAT!!! Disco Bear - (21st): Flippy, He's like the only bear with like.....NO CLASS!!!! Cro-Marmot - (20th): (Silent but leans toward a picture of Flaky) Shifty - (19th): Flippy, He killed me with a CHRISTMAS COOKIE!!!! Sniffles - (18th): No offense Flaky, But according to my Scientific Calculations of the map of the rates you been through, I don't think you'll make it to the finale, So I vote for you Giggles: (17th): Flippy, I feel bad for dating him, After all, Cuddles is my Boyfriend Nutty: (15th): Uhhhh, I vote........Cuddles, He didn't give me his ice cream cone Cuddles: That was more than 10 years ago Nutty, Let it go Lifty: (14th): I vote Flippy, Although he's my friend, He was mean enough to trick me into going into a baler, But I know what your all thinking, "YOU GUYS ROBBED HIS HOUSE." I know that, but from now on, I'm giving up my life of crime for a life of peace, Does that make you happy!!!??? Pop - (13th): Put both our votes down for Flaky Cub - (12th): Yaaaaaaa!!!!! Splendid - (11th): I vote for Flippy, He's a murderer at heart The Mole - (10th): (Silent, but points at Cuddles, Picture) Lammy - (9th): Flippy, because of what he did in episode 14 Russell - (8th): Flaky, Don't ask Why!!! Toothy - (7th): Flaky, For the Same reason as Russell Handy - (6th): FLIPPY IS OUT OF HERE!!! Mime - (5th): No offense, But Flaky has to go Petunia - (4th): Sorry, But I have to Say Flaky, I believe she has the least chance of winning, I'm rooting for you Flippy!!! S.E.W: After Calculating the votes, It's pretty obvious who is the first safe...... Cuddles got only 2 votes, He is safe Cuddles: Alright!!! S.E.W: The last safe, and I'm sorry to say Flippy is safe at 7 votes, Flaky is eliminated with 9 votes Flaky: Well, It's been fun, I hope the best one of you two win!!! S.E.W: Well, There you have it, you have your Final 2 contestants Flippy vs Cuddles Who will win the Season 1 of HTF battle, What will happen next, Stay tuned for the Next and Final Episode of HAPPY TREE FRIENDS BATTLE!!!! Category:Blog posts